So So
by Fap-fap FucK yeaH
Summary: Kelalaian, nafsu, keserakahan, cara bodoh untuk mencintai, kemarahan, kecemburuan, ego, dan ketamakan. Aku tak menyadari kesalahanku. SasuFemNaru.
1. Chapter 1

"**SO SO"**

**By. Akihiko Fukuda 71**

**SasuFemNaru**

**Rate T-M (Bisa berubah kapanpun)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cantik.

Indah.

Tak tergapai.

Bagaikan bunga di puncak tebing.

Sosok yang seperti bidadari, rambut keemasan tergerai indah dengan mata biru secerah langit musim panas, tubuhnya molek sedap dipandang, ditambah dirinya terlihat anggun bagaikan angsa. Semua mata tertuju padanya, meneliti dirinya dengan seksama, sebagian besar penuh kekaguman, sementara sisanya dengan rasa benci. Bisik-bisik yang mengusik telinga terus menggema dalam tiap langkah yang gadis itu ambil, sedang gadis itu sendiri memilih untuk tak ambil pusing. Ia sudah terbiasa.

"Hei... dia... Uzumaki Naruto kan?"

"Eh? Uzumaki Naruto yang itu?"

"Iya... kudengar ia sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru, sampai-sampai banyak lelaki bertekuk lutut padanya."

"Tapi bukankah Uzumaki Naruto itu perempuan murahan? Dia suka menjual tubuhnya kan?"

"Benar. Bahkan kabarnya dia punya tabiat buruk."

"Waw. Cantik sih cantik, tapi, sudah miskin, kelakuannya jelek pula... hilang sudah cantiknya..."

"Tapi tetap saja... kalau secantik itu, lelaki mana yang mau menolak?"

Gunjingan yang Naruto terima tak pernah berubah dari sejak waktu dulu, yang mana sebuah kebohongan kini menjadi sebuah cerita klise, mengalir dengan sendirinya, tanpa ada bendungan yang dapat menghalaunya. Meski ia sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin, berupaya mengenyahkan semua kabar miring akan dirinya, tak sedikit pun mereka mendengar, dan malah mengecapnya sebahai pembual. Dan yah, sekarang ia sudah tak mau peduli. Biarkan saja mereka berpikir seenak jidat mereka, toh setelah ia keluar dari kehidupan sosialita sekolah, mereka takkan pernah bertemu lagi –itulah yang ia pikir. Sebenarnya, setelah mendapat begitu banyak pengalaman hidup yang pahit, gadis pirang ini memutuskan untuk tidak peduli lagi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya dan lebih memilih untuk menjalani hidup sebagai seorang penyendiri, namun karena begitu banyak lelaki keras kepala dan gadis yang iri dengan segala yang ia punya, maka kehidupannya pun tak pernah sepi, dan malah semakin runyam setiap harinya.

Naruto Uzumaki bersekolah di SMA Konoha, sekolah bertaraf internasional yang dihuni oleh para anak orang kaya dan orang-orang pintar. Bermodalkan beasiswa dari sekolah itu ia mengambil jalur akselerasi, berharap bisa menjauh dari segala mahluk menyebalkan tukang gunjing, dan bisa menikmati waktu sekolahnya dengan menyenangkan. Ia lebih menyukai persaingan secara akademik, di mana sportifitaslah panduan mereka, daripada harus bersaing akan hal bodoh seperti mendapatkan laki-laki dan semacamnya. Saat ini Naruto yang menginjak umur 16 sudah dalam tahun ketiganya bersekolah, ia hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ia lulus, dan masa sekolah bak neraka pun akan berakhir. Ah~ ia tak sabar untuk segera pergi.

"Hei, Uzumaki... ada anak lelaki yang mencarimu." Sahut Kimimaro –teman sekelas Naruto di kelas akselerasi –sambil berjalan masuk, menatap agak tidak enak pada Naruto yang tengah membaca buku berbahasa Jerman.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya sebelum mengedikkan bahu cuek, "Biar sajalah. Aku tidak suka dipanggil-panggil seperti orang suruhan." Jawabnya santai, dan Kimimaro membiarkannya seperti itu.

"Akan lebih baik kalau mereka berhenti berceloteh gila dan lebih menggunakan otak kosong mereka." Dumel Kimimaro mengambil duduk di sebelah Naruto dan menyambar salah satu buku kedokteran dari dalam laci. Kimimaro adalah orang berdedikasi tinggi yang sangat suka dengan ilmu kedokteran, pembawaannya pun tenang, ia juga sama sekali tak ambil pusing mengenai rumor tentang Naruto yang terus berseliweran seperti lalat mencari bangkai.

"Entahlah. Mungkin mereka merasa sudah cukup dengan mereka apa adanya begitu." Naruto menahan senyumnya. Kadang ia merasa lucu dengan pembicaraan sinis mereka yang begitu santai.

Kimimaro tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto, namun ia sempat tersenyum.

"Oh ya, kudengar pelajaran tambahan siang ini dibatalkan. Anko-sensei cuti sakit. Apa kau tidak mau pulang? Kau akan kerja sambilan, bukan?"Kimimaro melirik gadis cantik di sebelahnya.

"Ya. Aku juga sudah dengar. Tapi mungkin nanti. Sebentar lagi jalanan akan ramai, aku tak mau terjebak di sana. Kau tahulah..."

Kimimaro diam sebentar sebelum mengangguk pelan, mengerti benar dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh si blonde. Setiap pagi dan siang, saat masuk dan pulang sekolah, daerah dari koridor satu sampai pintu gerbang akan dipenuhi oleh para murid yang ber'kya kya' ria menyambut dan mengantar pergi anak-anak paling berpengaruh di sekolah – sekumpulan anak orang kaya yang dicap sebagai berkah Tuhan paling sempurna di bumi pertiwi ini –oh sangat berlebihan. Kalau Naruto sendiri melihat mereka sebagai anggota grup idol, yang mana selalu berusaha terlihat begitu sempurna sementara di balik semua topeng itu mereka Cuma bayi yang suka merengek dan meminta belas kasihan orang tua.

Sebenarnya yang menjadi incaran utama dari semua antusiasme para murid adalah Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari keluarga Uchiha, sebuah keluarga konglomerat super kaya dengan berbagai aset yang mereka miliki. Apalagi Uchiha memang keluarga yang penuh dengan bakat, yang mana selalu menderai decak kagum dari masyarakat, bahkan Cuma sedikit celah yang mereka buat sejak mereka menjadi pengusaha paling berpengaruh di Jepang, makanya tidak heran kalau Uchiha Sasuke yang seorang bungsu Uchiha terus mendapat pujian-pujian tak kenal lelah dari para murid. Uchiha Sasuke yang oh so perfect tak sembarangan memilih teman, ia Cuma berteman dengan mereka yang ia anggap layak, dan sisanya akan ia tendang dan injak seperti keset, teman-temannya juga berasal dari keluarga yang sangat terpandang, maka tak heran jika kelompok mereka menjadi idol sekolah. Tapi entah kenapa, kalau orang macam Naruto dan Kimimaro yang melihat, mereka malah jadi miris sendiri.

"Mereka memang sangat ramai ya." Itulah komentar Kimimaro setelah lama mereka memakan kesunyian.

Baru saja Kimimaro mengatakan hal itu, suara-suara bising dari halaman depan sudah sampai ke ruangan mereka, jeritan para gadis yang dimabuk cinta seolah mampu menembus dinding setebal apapun, sampai membuat mereka harus tahan dan bersabar untuk tidak menyiramkan seember air bekas mengepel kepada gadis-gadis berisik itu.

Naruto sendiri harus tersenyum miris ketika mendengar suara-suara yang biasa mencibirnya penuh kebencian itu sekarang malah terdengar begitu manusiawi, seolah apa yang mereka katakan pada si pirang cumalah sebuah kebetulan belaka. Menahan rasa geli ketika mengingat kalau setelahnya gadis-gadis itu akan berlari ke mesin minuman terdekat setelah beberapa waktu meneriakkan nama Uchiha dkk, Naruto pun menutup bukunya.

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan bubar. Kau mau ikut pulang, Kimimaro-kun?" tanya Naruto sembari membereskan peralatan sekolahnya.

"Ah, kau duluan saja. Aku ada janji dengan yang lain."

"Oke. Matta ne..."

.

.

.

.

"Mereka hari ini juga sangat berisik ya..."

Kiba Inuzuka berkata lelah seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk, memonopoli tempat itu sendirian, mengingat kalau keempat temannya yang lain tidak akan mengambil duduk di sebelahnya, mereka sudah sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan lain di markas mereka ini.

"Kau berlagak kesal, padahal kau yang paling menyukai berada di dalam pusat perhatian." Cibir Nara Shikamaru yang kini berada di atas tempat tidur bersprai kelabu –ia yang berinisiatif sendiri untuk membawa kasur ke dalam markas, karena memang ia akan tidur di mana saja.

Cuma kekehan dari si Inuzuka yang menyambut cibiran dari Nara, sementara Kurama Namikaze, Sabaku Sasori dan Uchiha Sasuke yang punya tempramen kalem Cuma cuek tak mau peduli.

"Gadis-gadis itu selalu berisik, telingaku sampai sakit." Keluh Kurama sembari menuangkan wine ke dalam gelasnya.

"Hn..." merupakan respon setuju Sasuke.

"Sasuke... kau suka tipe gadis yang seperti apa?" sahut Sasori yang tengah mengukir sebuah boneka kayu –dia berasal dari keluarga seniman, dan hobinya adalah membuat kerajinan tangan.

"Hn..."

Sasori memutar bola matanya, mewajarkan jawaban Sasuke yang memang sangat singkat dan sulit dimengerti.

"Kalau soal perempuan, kurasa aku lebih suka yang seperti Uzumaki Naruto... kalian tahu kan, si cewek blonde dari kelas akselerasi?" kata Kiba bersemangat.

"Oh –yang kabarnya perempuan panggilan itu?" Sasori menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya dan menatap Kiba yang langsung mengangguk-angguk, "Dia anak beasiswa kan? Berarti dari kasta rendahan?"

"Kudengar sih begitu... aku sudah melihatnya sekilas saat sedang jalan-jalan ke kelas akselerasi... dan sumpah, memang dia sangat cantik!"

Mendengar cara bicara Kiba yang menggebu-gebu membuat teman-temannya mendengus geli.

"Kau berlebihan, Kiba. Lagipula, dia Cuma perempuan miskin yang suka menjual tubuhnya kan? Buat apa kau sampai seperti itu memujinya? Mendokusai..." Shikamaru menyempatkan diri untuk berkomentar padahal matanya sudah begitu berat, sebenarnya ia cukup tertarik karena gosip mengenai perempuan itu masih hangat, meski sudah lebih dari setahun semenjak perempuan itu menjadi murid di sekolahnya.

"Haah~ aku kan Cuma mengatakan kalau dia cantik... sebenarnya waktu itu aku sudah mencoba mendekatinya untuk kuajak 'main', tapi dia susah didekati. Bahkan saat aku mencarinya, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah hilang." Kali ini Kiba merajuk.

"Mungkin dia agak canggung kalau di sekolah... seharusnya kau coba cari kontaknya atau datangi sekalian rumahnya... perempuan kan memang ada yang suka malu-malu kucing." Kata Sasori enteng.

"Ah, mungkin memang harusnya begitu. Akan kucoba lain kali."

Di antara mereka berlima memang Kiba yang paling aktif, suka berbuat selayaknya anak muda pada umumnya, sementara sisanya lebih suka diam tanpa harus mengeluarkan energi berlebih. Mendapati Kiba berceloteh mengenai wanita juga bukanlah hal yang baru, namun topik kali ini memang cukup menarik, makanya mereka mau menanggapi, meski sebenarnya mereka tidak peduli mau seperti apapun sosok gadis itu. Semua perempuan itu sama, buat apa dipikirkan.

Telepon Sasuke berdering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk, empunya pun langsung mengambil benda berwarna hitam itu dari dalam saku dan menjawab panggilan dari orang rumah.

"... hn... wakatta... aku akan pulang sekarang..."

Sedang mendengarkan celotehan lewat seberang telepon, sambungan tiba-tiba saja terputus, membuat sang Uchiha mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia lalu menatap layar ponselnya yang gelap tanpa cahaya, menghadirkan kesadaran akan keadaan si benda komunikasi –baterainya habis, karena sejak seminggu yang lalu tak pernah ia isi daya, ia tak pernah berpikir membutuhkan komunikasi itu.

"Aku pulang... ada urusan di rumah..." kata Sasuke membuat teman-temannya menoleh dan mengangguk paham, ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku, lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

"Hati-hati di jalan, anak ayam..."

Sasuke berdecak sebal mendengar ucapan Kurama, sementara orangnya tertawa mengejek dengan temannya yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak. Oke, lain kali saja menguliti si Namikaze, sekarang ia harus pulang karena ibunya sudah cerewet menyuruhnya untuk pulang, atau lehernya akan patah esok harinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukan sifat Sasuke untuk mengutuk hari-harinya, karena ia biasa menikmati hari yang sempurna, di mana ia akan menjalani kehidupan dengan mulus. Namun ketika ia sedang melaju di jalanan sepi dan mobilnya mogok, itu adalah hal yang menyebalkan, dan ketika ia menyadari bahwa benda sialan yang tak pernah ia anggap kini sangat ia butuhkan untuk memanggil orang rumah sedang dalam kondisi mati total, ia pun mengumpat keras. Oh, andai saja ia menguasai ilmu otomotif!

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

Sebuah suara merdu menyadarkan Sasuke dari dunianya sendiri, secara naluri ia menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati seorang gadis berpakaian kasual dengan topi yang ia pakai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Gadis itu membawa kantung belanjaan dari supermarket, Sasuke bisa melihat sebuah daun bawang besar yang mencuat dari dalamnya.

"Hn... Tidak perlu repot..." Sasuke berkata tanpa perlu berpikir banyak. Mengingat betapa tampan dirinya pastilah ia menarik perhatian, melihat dirinya yang sedang sendirian tentu saja gadis ini menganggapnya sebagai kesempatan untuk melakukan pendekatan, berpura-pura menawarkan bantuan padahal sama sekali tak bisa menolong. Ah, tapi mungkin Sasuke bisa meminjam ponselnya, ia bisa menghapus kontak dengan gadis itu nanti. "Tapi, kalau bisa aku pinjam ponselmu sebentar..."

"Aku tidak punya..."

Oh yeah, sekarang gadis ini berpikir untuk mengelabuinya? Supaya bisa bersama lama-lama? Dasar menyebalkan. Tipe gadis seperti ini yang paling membuat dirinya kesal. Kenapa pula tadi dia harus mengambil jalan memutar? Kalau seperti ini lebih baik ia terjebak kemacetan.

"Aku tidak punya ponsel, tapi aku bisa membantumu memperbaiki mobil."

"Hn?"

"Kau punya peralatannya?"

Mengerutkan dahi bingung Sasuke pun memilih untuk mengikuti omongan si gadis, ia mengambil sebuah kotak berisikan peralatan otomotif yang sejak pertama kali ia berkendara menggunakan lamborghininya ini sudah berada di dalamnya.

Gadis yang kini meletakkan belanjaannya di atas atap mobil Sasuke seenak jidatnya itu mengambil kotak peralatan dari tangan si raven tanpa banyak bicara. Ia langsung membuka kap mobil dan mengenyahkan asap yang mengebul. Sasuke sendiri masih ragu untuk menyerahkan perihal kendaraannya pada si gadis, meski ia bisa membeli berapa pun banyaknya mobil seperti ini, namun ia khawatir dengan keselamatannya nanti.

"Kau yakin bisa memperbaikinya?" tanya Sasuke sangsi, menaikkan sebelah alis curiga.

"Hm..." Cuma itu tanggapan si perempuan, membuat Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Biasanya dia yang menjawab dengan cuek, sekarang malah ia yang kena. Rasanya jadi mau memukul.

Menelan kepahitan Sasuke pun memilih untuk bersandar pada body mobilnya sembari mata masih melekat pada si gadis asing. Sekilas Sasuke bisa melihat surai pirang yang tersembunyi di balik topi berwarna hijau tosca, sepertinya gadis bergaya tomboy itu sengaja menyembunyikan rambutnya, meski itu bukan urusan Sasuke tetap saja kelihatannya aneh. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, Sasuke bisa melihat lekuk tubuh indah di balik balutan pakaian murah seharga obral pasar itu, bahkan sedikit kulit tan yang terekspos dari leher sampai tulang selangka merupakan kulit yang indah, entah dibutuhkan berapa banyak perawatan untuk menjaganya tetap seperti itu.

"Hei, coba hidupkan mesinnya..."

Sasuke mengerjap ketika suara si gadis lagi-lagi memaksanya keluar dari lamunan, dalam hati mengumpat ia pun tetap mematuhi karena menghormati niat baik gadis itu. Pintu mobil ia angkat, kemudian diraihnya kunci dengan gantungan berlogo banteng yang masih menggantung lalu ia putar, dihidupkannya mesin mobil itu.

"Ah, berhasil..." gumam pelan Sasuke, agak terkejut dengan kemampuan gadis asing nan aneh yang telah menolongnya, ia pun keluar dari dalam mobil dan mendapati gadis blonde penyelamatnya sudah mengambil belanjaan dan bersiap pergi.

"Hei, tunggu..."

Sasuke berniat menghentikannya ketika angin musim panas yang bertiup kencang menerbangkan topi si gadis, membuatnya kelabakan dan berbalik untuk mengejar topinya di atas aspal.

**Deg.**

Mata shappire yang menyorot panik itu membekukan Sasuke dalam sekejap, kejernihannya memberikan efek samping yang membuat Sasuke merasa dirinya dalam ketenangan, sedangkan kondisi jantungnya sangat berlainan. Surai pirang keemasan yang melambai-lambai memantulkan sinar mentari membuat sosok di hadapannya begitu berkilau. Manis, cantik, indah, seksi, perpaduan sempurna yang baru kali ini ia lihat, dan hal itu ia lihat dari seorang gadis asing yang membawa belanjaan diskon dari supermarket terdekat.

Terlalu sibuk dengan kebengongannya Sasuke sampai tidak sadar kalau gadis itu sudah mendapatkan kembali topinya dan kembali berjalan menjauh.

"Hei –"

Dan sekarang gadis itu berlari cepat.

.

.

.

.

**^SO SO^**

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sasuke... serius, sikapmu belakangan ini aneh..."

Kurama memandang sangsi sosok tampan Sasuke yang bersandar di jendela ruang kelas mereka –mereka berada di kelas bisnis yang khusus hanya untuk mereka, tak ada murid lain selain mereka berlima.

"Hn..." Sasuke menjawab biasa sambil menghela nafas berat, dan Kurama jadi semakin kesal.

Sejak kejadian dengan gadis cantik itu Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa melupakannya, ia bahkan sampai sering bengong karenanya, meski orang lain Cuma melihatnya sebagai prilaku wajar si bungsu Uchiha. Akan tetapi, Kurama tetap menyadari perubahan sikapnya, mungkin karena Kurama adalah yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Aaaah~ sialnya~" Kiba masuk ke dalam ruang kelas dengan wajah masam, dan teman-temannya pun menyorotnya dengan pandangan bingung, "Aku tidak bisa menemukan si Uzumaki Naruto~" lanjutnya kesal.

"Ho~ memangnya kau cari ke mana saja selain kelasnya?" sahut Sasori cuek, tahu benar dengan tabiat temannya.

"Tidak ke mana-mana, Cuma kelasnya saja."

"Dan aku tahu itu." Sasori menyeringai meremehkan. Kiba si playboy tidak pernah bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan perempuan, jadi tidak mungkin sampai berjuang begitu jauh demi menemui si perempuan cantik.

"Oh, tapi aku dapat banyak fotonya~" Kiba langsung mengambil telepon pintarnya dari dalam saku jas dan menggerakkan jemarinya lincah di atas layar benda tersebut, "Ayo sini lihat..."

Karena terpaksa, akhirnya yang lain –minus Sasuke –beringsut mendekat dan ikut menatap layar ponsel Kiba.

"Oh –dia memang cantik..." Sasori berkomentar kagum.

"..." Kurama tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi wajahnya terlihat kaget.

"Ini candid ya? Banyak juga penguntitnya..." komentar Shikamaru dengan mata mengantuk.

"Hahahaha... habisnya dia cantik sekali..." Kiba berucap senang, "Lihat saja wajah manisnya, dia seperti kucing... dia juga seperti putri, rambutnya pirang keemasan, matanya biru cerah... tubuhnya juga ideal..."

Sasuke yang sedang melamun pun langsung menengok ke arah Kiba dan menggerakkan kaki jenjangnya demi menghampiri lelaki pemilik tanda segitiga di kedua pipinya. Tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke mengintip layar benda elektronik di genggaman Kiba, dan harus sedikit membelalakkan matanya ketika menangkap sosok gadis yang terus menghantui pikirannya di layar benda itu.

"Dia... Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya pelan, membuat teman-temannya menoleh dan mengangguk samar.

"Iya... kenapa? Kau tertarik?" tanya Kiba dengan seringai lebar, berniat menggoda teman pendiam agak authisnya.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa jenak lantaran dugaan serta pemikiran baru terus merasuk ke dalam otaknya, berputar-putar seperti angin taifun. Sebuah kenyataan perih bahwa gadis yang membuatnya kagum adalah gadis yang selalu dirumorkan buruk menimbulkan rasa buruk asing di dadanya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia harus segera mengenyahkan semua rasa aneh semenjak bertemu gadis itu.

"Kiba, bawa Uzumaki Naruto kemari..."

"Eh?"

Tidak Cuma Kiba, yang lain pun membelalakkan mata tak percaya akan ucapan Sasuke, sementara orangnya sendiri Cuma memasang wajah dingin tak peduli.

"Bawa dia kemari... ada yang harus kuselesaikan dengannya..."

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**SO SO"**

**By. Akihiko Fukuda 71**

**SasuFemNaru**

**Rate T-M (Bisa berubah kapanpun)**

**GENRE  
>Romance, HurtComfort Gagal, Nyan Nyan Type.**

**NOTE  
>Gaje alias gak jelas, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran, OOC akut, EYD berantakan, bahasa ndak enak dibaca. Sisuk sisuk sakit perut nang emam sambel #plak<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke bukan lelaki gampangan, dengan mudah jatuh hati kepada perempuan Cuma karena penampilan semata. Ia butuh segala macam bibit, bebet, bobot yang sesuai selera, jika tidak maka akan ia tendang ke jalanan. Itulah mengapa bahkan penggemarnya tidak berani mendekat melebihi jarak satu meter.

Ketika Naruto Uzumaki membuat kontak secara tidak sengaja di hari menyebalkan itu, Sasuke yakin benar ia tak merasakan getaran yang dinamakan cinta di hatinya. Bahkan ketika ia mendapatkan malam-malam tanpa tidur, terjaga di beranda kamarnya dengan secangkir kopi pahit, ia masih memiliki keyakinan itu. Padahal jujur saja, mata biru cerah yang dimiliki si gadis pirang masih terus terngiang di kepalanya. Memenuhi kepalanya sampai menyebabkan insomnia.

Ketika mendengar dan mendapatkan kenyataan tentang si penyebab mimpi buruknya, Sasuke bisa merasakan getaran tak asing di dadanya, mendorongnya untuk meminta keberadaan si pemilik mata indah. Tadinya saat teman-temannya menatap bingung, ia bermaksud untuk memberitahu, namun setelah berpikir dua kali dan menyimpulkan bahwa itu tidak penting –ia mengurungkan niat.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, Tuan Uchiha?"

Di sebuah ruangan luas, berhiaskan lukisan-lukisan mahal, dipadu dengan cat sewarna putih bercorak emas dan beberapa benda mahal sebagai hiasan –Sasuke berhadapan dengan Naruto. Ia sengaja menyuruh Kiba untuk mengantarkan Naruto ke ruangan pribadinya di sekolah, selain karena ruangan ini kedap suara, di sini ada tempat tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya. Saat ini pun ia tengah duduk di atas ranjang king size sambil memandang dingin gadis yang menyorotnya biasa.

"Langsung ke inti. Apa tujuanmu?" pertanyaan ini sudah bersarang di kepala Sasuke sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, tepat ketika Kiba menggosip ria di ruangan mereka.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mengirimkan sinyal rasa bingung atas pertanyaan Sasuke yang menurutnya tidak jelas. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu jelas. Kejadian beberapa hari lalu –mobilku mogok."

"Lalu?" Naruto makin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau mengincar sesuatu dariku, kan?"

Naruto nyaris memutar bola matanya jika saja dia tak ingat siapa yang tengah bertampang sombong di hadapannya ini, seenaknya saja orang ini menuduhnya punya niatan lain. Memangnya kalau seorang Uchiha sedang sial di jalan sepi dan orang lain membantu, lalu ada niatan lain? Kalau saja jalanan ramai, pasti sudah Naruto tinggal kok.

"Tidak. Anda salah sangka, Tuan Uchiha. Aku bahkan sudah hampir melupakan hari itu." ucap Naruto dengan menekankan kalimat terakhirnya, bermaksud menegaskan bahwa ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan segala macam tetek bengek Sasuke dan antek-anteknya.

"Kau terlalu mencurigakan. Kau bisa katakan apa maumu, dan akan kukabulkan."

"Tidak. Aku tak punya niatan apapun. Bisa kita sudahi saja?"

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Masalah mobil mogok Anda itu murni kecelakaan, dan Saya hanya kebetulan lewat. Saya membantu Anda murni rasa simpati, tidak kurang tidak lebih. Bisa kita sudahi saja? Saya masih ada kelas."

Oh. Perempuan ini boleh juga. Batin Sasuke yang diam-diam merasa terhibur ketika mata biru yang menghantui tiap malamnya itu menyorot penuh rasa tidak suka. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat tatapan itu.

"Kau kira bisa mengelabuiku dengan sikap sok bermartabatmu, hm?" Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa mengontrol dirinya, rasa senang ketika mata biru itu menatapnya penuh emosi tersembunyi membuatnya ingin memancing wanita pirang di hadapannya lebih jauh. "Aku tahu banyak tentang dirimu... bukankah kau yang dirumorkan sebagai wanita panggilan itu?"

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih kehilangan tekanan darah –hal ini tak luput dari pengamatan Sasuke.

"Anda bisa memercayai rumor yang beredar sesuka Anda, Saya tidak peduli. Tapi, perihal kejadian kemarin, itu tidak sengaja dan Saya tidak berniat melanjutkan." Naruto berbicara dengan suara agak gemetar menahan emosi, "Saya harap kita bisa melupakan semuanya. Masing-masing bisa menganggap bahwa semua tidak pernah terjadi. Bagaimana?"

Mata dan bibir Sasuke bergerak beberapa nano mili ketika rasa senang yang tadi menyerbunya kembali datang. Entah apa yang merasukinya sampai begitu girang lantaran wajah cantik bak bidadari itu memancarkan rasa benci yang begitu manusiawi. Apa sebenarnya dalam diri si Uzumaki yang sampai membuatnya begitu tertarik?

Memutuskan untuk mencari tahu lebih jauh Sasuke pun bangkit dari posisinya, menghampiri gadis blonde yang kini menatapnya siaga.

"Gosip yang beredar mengatakan bahwa kau akan menerima lelaki manapun yang memberimu uang. Jadi, kau akan menerimaku, kan?" tanya Sasuke santai, seringai tipis terlukis di wajah rupawannya.

"Anda terjebak delusi."

Sasuke tak menanggapi, melainkan mengangkat tangan kanannya demi mengelus lembut pipi halus si gadis Uzumaki, "Kenapa tidak mengaku saja... Aku bisa memberikanmu semuanya... uang, pakaian bagus, makanan enak, pendidikan layak, bahkan derajatmu bisa ikut naik. Aku bisa memberikan semuanya. Bagaimana? Kau Cuma perlu memberikan pelayanan terbaikmu."

**PLAAKKK!**

Tangan kecil sewarna karamel itu bergerak jengah, menampar tangan kokoh porselen yang bergerak sensual di wajahnya. Mata biru yang biasa terpancar dingin itu kini memancarkan amarah yang kuat, seolah berhasrat untuk menghabisi lelaki nyaris sempurna di depannya.

"Saya tidak tertarik. Saya bahkan tak menginginkan untuk melihat Anda setelah hari ini."

Sasuke menatap gadis pirang manis di hadapannya dengan wajah mengeras.

"Biar Saya tegaskan sekali lagi. Saya tidak tertarik pada Anda. Saya bahkan membenci kalian para lelaki brengsek! Orang macam An –"

Naruto tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya ketika tangannya ditarik kasar oleh Sasuke, kemudian dilempar ke ranjang.

"Akh!"

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke langsung menindih tubuh ramping sang Uzumaki, kedua lengan indah itu ia kunci di atas kepala, tak membiarkan gadis manis itu untuk melarikan diri. Naruto ingin memberontak, namun ternyata kuncian Sasuke pada kedua tangan serta tubuh dan kakinya benar-benar membuatnya mati langkah.

"APA MAUMU, TEME!?" teriak Naruto kehilangan kesabaran. Ia bermaksud untuk bersikap sopan, namun ternyata anak orang kaya ini lebih menyebalkan dari yang terlihat.

Sasuke hampir saja tertawa ketika Naruto membuang topeng tenangnya. Sikapnya yang tadi benar-benar hilang, Sasuke yang sempat emosi pun kembali memasang wajah menyebalkan.

"Kau berkata apa, Uzumaki?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sing a song.

Cuma gemeletuk gigi menahan amarah yang ada sebagai jawaban.

"Kau bertingkah seperti perempuan terhormat, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya warnamu." Ucap Sasuke, tangan kanannya yang bebas bergerak untuk melepas dasi merah kebanggan SMA Konoha yang terpasang rapi di leher Naruto, membuat si pirang berteriak panik di dalam pikirannya.

Dasi terlepas, kini tangan Sasuke bergerak lancang melepas kancing kemeja Naruto, memberikan pemandangan dua buah gunung kembar yang terbalut bra berwarna biru kalem.

"LEPAS, TEME!"

Sasuke tak menghiraukan teriakan marah Naruto, ia malah semakin senang lantaran mendengar selipan rasa takut di alunan suara merdu sang Uzumaki. Ia menjilat leher jenjang gadis cantik itu, menikmati harum citrus yang menguar dari kulit halus tersebut.

"HENTIKAN! HEN –mmmphhhhhh!"

Kesal karena kegaduhan gadis di bawahnya ia pun membungkam bibir ranum milik Naruto dengan kasar, merasakan tekstur lembut nan kenyal yang bersentuhan langsung dengan permukaan bibirnya sendiri. Ia menyukainya, maka dengan bersemangat ia menyesapnya, tak peduli dengan gerakan si pirang yang makin beringas minta dilepas. Sasuke seorang dominan, segala hal yang ia miliki membuatnya tak suka kalah dalam hal apapun, makanya ia takkan kalah juga dalam hal ini, ia akan menaklukan gadis ini sampai mengerang nikmat di bawah sentuhannya.

"Hmmppphhh! Mmpphhh!" Naruto berusaha melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun tak kunjung pemuda Uchiha itu mau melepaskan lumatannya. Si brengsek berambut bak pantat ayam itu malah dengan asyiknya memainkan dada berisi yang sudah ia enyahkan penutupnya, membuat emosi Naruto semakin memuncak. Tak Naruto hiraukan sensasi aneh yang menggelitiknya ketika putingnya dipilin dengan nakal, ia terus berusaha berada dalam kesadaran.

Kaki Naruto semakin bergerak liar, menghentak-hentak, berusaha mengenyahkan Sasuke dari atasnya, meski usahanya tak jua membuahkan hasil. Matanya sudah beranak sungai, meski hatinya menolak dirinya untuk terlihat lemah, namun rasa takut yang menyelimutinya memakan semua akal sehat. Sasuke sangat berbeda dengan semua lelaki yang pernah ia hadapi, biasanya ia akan dengan mudah menjatuhkan para lelaki itu sampai babak belur, menghajar mereka dan membawa para lelaki brengsek itu ke rumah sakit dengan bogemnya. Namun, kali ini ia berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang bangsawan yang akan dengan mudah menghancurkannya dengan cara apapun. Belum sempat terpikir bagaimana Sasuke akan menghancurkannya dengan kekuasaan Uchiha, ia sudah tak mampu beradu kekuatan fisik. Ini mengerikan.

Kini tangan kanan Sasuke melepaskan dada Naruto, lalu mencengkram rahang sang gadis –memaksa untuk membuka mulutnya –dan berhasil. Segera dilahapnya lidah merah muda itu, mengemutnya untuk mengecap rasa manis dari roti melon –makan siang Naruto tadi.

Kali ini Naruto melemaskan tubuhnya, tak mau lagi berontak dan membuang-buang lantaran semua usahanya tak ada yang menbuahkan hasil. Ia biarkan saja lelaki raven di atasnya melakukan hal yang ia suka, dan meski ia menyadari seringai menyebalkan kini terlukis di wajah tanpa cacat milik Uchiha itu, ia tetap tak mengindahkannya, ia mengontrol emosi dengan baik.

Mendapati Naruto yang sudah tidak melawan lagi, Sasuke pun mengendurkan serangannya, ia masih belum melepaskan kuncian kedua tangan Naruto, akan tetapi ia sudah tak menindih tubuh menggiurkan itu, sebab ia akan mulai melancarkan serangan yang lebih intens.

Namun, niat hanya tinggal niat. Ketika tangannya baru akan meraba bagian yang lebih intim, lulut Naruto yang bebas telah menghantam bagian selatan tubuhnya, membuat Sasuke secara refleks menjauhkan tubuh dan terjatuh dari ranjang dengan bunyi bedebam keras. Ia bahkan memegangi titik nol derajatnya dengan wajah yang menyedihkan.

Tidak membuang waktu Naruto segera bangun dari posisinya sambil berbenah diri, tak ingin memperlihatkan seinchi pun bagian tubuhnya.

Setelah yakin pakaian sudah benar kembali dalam beberapa detik yang singkat, Naruto langsung menatap nyalang pada Sasuke yang masih berada di atas lantai dengan posisi agak melengkung. Dalam hatinya Naruto bersorak sorai, walau di luar hanya memunculkan sebuah seringai penuh kemenangan, seolah sangat puas dengan penderitaan sederhana Sasuke.

"Biar kuberi tahu padamu, Tuan Sok Hebat! Aku sama sekali tak tertarik padamu! Bahkan meski kau menawarkan semua hal yang kau punya, aku takkan pernah datang kepadamu!" ujar Naruto tegas, ia meludahkan liur imajiner ke atas lantai, "Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku atau berusaha membuat kontak denganku lagi! Dasar menjijikan!"

Sungguh Sasuke ingin sekali membungkam mulut lancang itu, seenaknya saja bersikap sombong padanya, apalagi sudah berani melukai pusat masa depannya. Kalau saja rasa sakit tak membakarnya sampai ke ubun-ubun, Sasuke pasti sudah menghabisi perempuan sadis yang sudah menghilang sejak menutup pintu ruangannya. Ukh, saat ini, ia bahkan sama sekali tak sanggup berbicara. Tendangan Naruto sangat kuat, Sasuke bahkan tidak yakin kalau bentuk benda pusakanya masih sama atau tidak.

"Kkkhhh... brengsek..." gumam Sasuke kesal, perlahan kekuatannya kembali, walau rasa sakit masih setia menghinggapi.

Sasuke berusaha bangkit dengan bantuan pinggir ranjang yang menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Perempuan itu benar-benar akan kuhancurkan! Brengsek!"

Sasuke masih setia memegangi kejantanannya yang berdenyut karena rasa sakit, ia yakin setelah ini ia akan mendapati kesulitan dalam menggunakan adik kecilnya ini, dan itu semakin membuatnya kesal.

Gadis yang telah membuatnya sulit tidur tiap malam sekarang malah dengan lancang melukainya. Memang Sasuke sendiri tak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu tertarik, bahkan sampai melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh. Setahunya ia hanya terus terbayang biru indah langit musim panas dan gelombang sewarna emas, menghasilkan delusi akan seorang bidadari. Ia hanya tertarik dengan sosoknya yang begitu mengesankan. Dan meski emosi tak terbaca dari keindahan manik biru itu juga membuatnya semakin jatuh ke dalam pesonanya, Sasuke yakin ia hanya penasaran. Gadis itu memang cantik, namun Sasuke yakin ada banyak gadis cantik seperti Naruto, maka dari itu ia tak perlu lagi memikirkan gadis brengsek itu.

Meski begitu, Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa menghapuskan rasa aneh yang menghinggapi dadanya ketika melihat raut wajah gadis itu, rasanya seperti menonton sebuah acara TV dan menjadi terhibur. Ia merasa senang dan semakin antusias melihat wajah manis yang selalu menatap dengan dingin itu berubah-ubah eskpresi. Ia ingin melihatnya lagi.

"Hahahahah..." Sasuke terkekeh dengan suara beratnya, "Rasanya dia mirip teratai... cantik, mengangumkan, menarik perhatian... walau ia berasal dari tempat kotor... walau dia berada di lumpur yang menjijikan..."

Ya. Sasuke tak bisa mengendalikan rasa ini. Rasanya bagai mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Ya... teratai... Aku akan memetiknya... dengan cara apapun..."

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu kusut?"

Naruto yang sedang mengangkat dua buah kardus untuk dibawa ke dalam gudang Supermarket langsung menoleh ke arah asal suara, mendapati sahabat baiknya –Rock Lee, yang juga berkerja sebagai kasir di Supermarket tempatnya berkerja sambilan –tengah menatapnya dengan alis tebal tertekuk.

"Ada yang mengganggumu, Naruto?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman lemah menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang lelah..." jawab gadis pirang itu, tak ingin lelaki bersemangat macam Lee harus ikut terbawa masalahnya.

"Begitukah? Kalau lelah, kau harus istirahat. Sekolahmu kan berat." Kata Lee yang kini juga tersenyum. "Pelanggan sedang sepi, jadi aku bisa mengurus kerjaanmu."

"Aku tak apa-apa, Lee." Naruto kembali menggeleng, namun kali ini dengan senyuman tulus, "Aku akan beristirahat kalau memang benar perlu. Kau cukup sambut pelanggan dan lakukan pekerjaanmu."

"Kau yakin?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Hahahaha... baiklah." Lee tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi rapi cemerlangnya, "Kalau begitu, pulang kerja nanti kita makan ramen sama-sama lagi, ya..."

"Ung, tentu saja." Mendengar kata ramen Naruto pun langsung ikut bersemangat, makanan berlemak itu telah menjadi makanan favoritnya sejak masih kecil, dulu ia bahkan menabung untuk bisa makan mie dengan toping bernama sama dengannya tersebut.

"Hahahaha... itu baru semangat muda."

Naruto tak kuasa menahan senyum lantaran sikap Lee yang begitu cerah, lelaki beralis tebal itu mengacungkan jempolnya dengan senyuman terbaik, beranggapan bahwa dengan senyumannya ia bisa lolos menjadi seorang Cover Boy, dan Naruto merasa ia memang lebih menyukai senyuman seperti itu –sangat menyenangkan melihatnya.

Bunyi dentingan tanda pelanggan datang memutus pembicaraan mereka, Lee langsung beranjak ke depan dan menyambut pelanggan, sementara Naruto melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat luka berat akibat serangan Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha harus berakhir di atas ranjang dan beralasan sakit –walau jawabannya Cuma gumaman tidak jelas. Ia tak akan bilang mengenai sakit yang membuatnya tidak bisa buang air kecil dengan lancar selama beberapa hari ini, sungguh memalukan untuk dikatakan dan alasan apapun tak akan bisa menutupinya. Ya, Sasuke cerdas, lebih baik menutupinya, jadikan rahasianya sendiri.

Meski Cuma berada di rumah dan tidak berangkat ke sekolah, Sasuke tetap menjalani ambisinya. Memanggil beberapa detektif kompeten untuk mencari tahu mengenai gadis pirang kurang ajar yang membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Ia sudah mendapatkan laporan-laporan yang cukup memuaskan untuk saat ini, meski ia masih belum mendapatkan informasi yang jelas mengenai kehidupan malam gadis cantik itu.

Dengan gaya angkuhnya yang biasa –duduk melipat kaki di atas sofa –ia menatap lelaki bersurai keperakan dengan gigi runcing di hadapannya. Suigetsu adalah orang kepercayaannya, salah satu anak buahnya yang loyal meski agak kurang ajar, juga bersekolah di Konoha, namun berada di kelas reguler.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan informasi mengenai gadis Uzumaki itu, meski agak samar dan masih belum mencakup informasi yang kau inginkan." Kata Suigetsu yang sedang menyeruput air mineral lewat sedotan di botol minuman kemasan –dia orang yang gampang terkena dehidrasi.

Respon Sasuke Cuma berupa tarikan alis, dan itu cukup sebagai sinyal bagi Suigetsu untuk melanjutkan.

"Ini mengenai asal-usul kabar miring Uzumaki Naruto." Suigetsu membuka lembaran kertas print out yang ia bawa dari rumah, membaca sekilas rentetan tulisan yang ia ketik sendiri sejak sehari lalu, "Dia mendapat julukan sebagai perempuan murahan sejak berada di SMP. Kabarnya dia terlibat masalah serius dengan Hyuuga Hinata, teman SMP-nya, karena telah melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh dengan beberapa pria yang di antaranya adalah Hyuuga Neji, Kakak dari Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hn?" kerutan bingung semakin kentara di wajah Sasuke, tangan terawatnya mengambir kertas laporan Suigetsu dan membacanya dengan teliti.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, di sana ada bukti foto sikap perempuan malam Uzumaki Naruto." kata Suigetsu, menunjuk sebuah foto yang mana Naruto tengah dirangkul oleh seorang lelaki di dalam sebuah klub malam, memang gambarnya kurang jelas karena pencahayaan ruangan klub yang temaram, namun Sasuke yakin sekali itu memang Naruto. Sebuah seringai mengejek menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Itu semua informasi yang kudapat. Sekarang, bisa aku dapat bayaranku?"

"Hn."

Sasuke melemparkan segepok uang yang dibungkus oleh kertas kopi panjang, dan langsung ditangkap oleh si pemuda perak. Seringai yang menampikan deretan gigi tajam menghiasi wajah si lelaki mirip hiu tersebut, pikiran mengenai apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan dengan uang yang nominalnya tidak sedikit itu membuatnya jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Orang tua Suigetsu memang kaya, ia bahkan bisa bersekolah di SMA Konoha tanpa harus mengalami masalah. Tapi, uang jajan Suigetsu harus dibatasi dengan segala embel-embel, apalagi saat ini ia tengah menjalani masa skorsing setelah mengintip ruang ganti perempuan seminggu lalu, uang jajannya jadi kembali dipotong dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan.

"Trims, Sasuke. Senang bisa berbisnis denganmu."

Sasuke tak menanggapi Suigetsu yang beranjak keluar dari ruangannya, ia lebih memilih untuk kembali meneliti informasi yang diberikan pemuda hiu itu, membaca tentang masa lalu si gadis pirang yang masih menghantui malam-malam tanpa tidurnya.

Informasi yang diberikan Suigetsu masih belum begitu jelas, Sasuke yakin masih banyak hal yang belum terungkap, terlebih sikap Naruto yang semakin membuat Sasuke panasaran. Bisa jadi Naruto Cuma jual mahal, atau itu Cuma akal-akalannya supaya Sasuke menjadi seperti sekarang. Ia sama sekali belum bisa menebak-nebak, namun ia yakin permainan dengan gadis pirang menarik itu akan menyenangkan –dan ia sangat suka bermain.

Ini akan jadi permainannya yang pertama dengan seorang gadis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebagai seorang siswa dari kelas akselerasi Naruto merasa sangat beruntung karena tidak perlu melakukan kegiatan menyusahkan seperti berolahraga antar teman, mencari kelompok dan membuat sebuah tim, sementara sisanya akan dibuang seperti sampah, kemudian menonton dari sisi lapangan dengan ekspresi menyedihkan. Anak akselerasi hanya diisi oleh segelintir orang, dan kebanyakan dari mereka hanya akan menunggu atau melakukan hal yang lebih berguna ketika tiba waktunya olahraga –biasanya mereka akan dicampur dengan kelas reguler.

Kali ini entah bagaimana kelas mereka diganti jadwal, kalau biasanya mereka akan berolahraga dengan anak dari kelas reguler 3-B, kini mereka harus berhadapan dengan kelas bisnis yang hanya akan turun ke lapangan jika mereka merasa ingin berunjuk gigi. Alhasil, pelajaran lain yang berlangsung pun terbengkalai, para penghuni sekolah –khususnya para gadis –langsung berbondong-bondong menyaksikan para pangeran sekolah bermain di aula olahraga yang lebarnya bisa menampung sebegitu banyak penduduk Konoha, dan Naruto langsung merasa mual –nampaknya Sasuke sengaja melakukan ini. Gadis itu menggeram dalam hati.

"Ada apa ini, Sasuke? Setelah lama tidak sekolah, sekarang tiba-tiba kau ingin berolahraga." Ujar Kurama yang menunjukkan raut tidak senang di wajah tampannya. Ia tidak suka keramaian, apalagi dengan begitu banyak pasang mata yang memandangnya lapar, rasanya ia jadi mau mengamuk.

"Hn." Dan seperti biasa, Sasuke yang tak begitu niat menjawab pun hanya menggumam tidak jelas, membuat teman-temannya menghela nafas berat.

"Hmm... hari ini kita akan bermain basket. Dari tim A, Sasuke Uchiha, Kurama Namikaze, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara dan Sasori Sabaku." Kata Asuma Sarutobi, guru olahraga yang punya kebiasaan merokok, dan meski sering dinasehati ia tetap mengulanginya sepanjang waktu. Asuma yang tadi menghadap ke kelas bisnis pun lalu menoleh ke kelas akselerasi, "Dan dari tim B yang maju bertanding adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Kimimaro, Genma, Kotetsu dan Izumo... kalian boleh ambil posisi..."

Naruto hampir melongo lantaran dirinya dipilih sebagai satu-satunya perempuan yang bermain di pertandingan aneh itu. Keberatan ia pun mengangkat tangan untuk mengajukan protes, "Asuma-sensei... Kenapa hanya saya siswi yang dipilih?"

Asuma mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto, wajahnya nampak tenang seolah tak terganggu oleh pertanyaan anak didiknya, "Tentu saja... sebab teman-temanmu yang lain terlihat sakit..."

Dan ketika ia melihat sisi lapangan untuk mencari keberadaan teman sekelasnya yang lain, ia Cuma bisa pasrah lantaran Cuma kumpulan wanita penggemar Sasuke cs saja yang terlihat.

"Oh, Oke... Aku lakukan saja..."

.

.

.

.

Naruto tahu kemampuan teman-temannya sama sekali tak berada di bidang olahraga, bermain di pertandingan yang mengharuskan berlari ke sana kemari dalam jangka waktu panjang membuat kepala mereka pening sampai rasanya mau pingsan. Naruto sendiri tahu bahwa Kimimaro –teman baiknya –juga memiliki penyakit dalam, jadi daripada dia harus berjuang sendiri dan membuat teman-temannya merasa sedih karena ketidakberdayaan, dia pun melakukan hal yang sama –bermain dengan lemas.

Pertandingan berjalan berat sebelah, kelas bisnis unggul dengan skor 115 – 20, membuat anak-anak yang menonton dengan bersemangat menyoraki anak akselerasi. Naruto sendiri tak peduli, bertanding serius dengan orang-orang ini hanya akan membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tak menghiraukan ejekan murid-murid perempuan dan siulan para lelaki yang tertuju padanya, dan langsung beranjak ke ruang ganti untuk mandi.

Niat Cuma tinggal niat ketika sebuah tangan kokoh mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan kanannya, membuat langkahnya terhenti, dan ia pun menoleh dengan alis tertaut.

Uchiha Sasuke yang memasang tampang dingin andalannya menatap langsung bola mata birunya, memaksa shappire untuk bertemu onyx.

"Ada apa, Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada sinis yang terselip, sangat awas dengan begitu banyak pasang mata yang menatap ke arah mereka berdua penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kutawarkan kesepakatan denganmu." Ucap Sasuke yang berkata pelan, nyaris berbisik, "Jika kau menjadi budakku, maka kau akan menjalani kehidupan yang menyenangkan. Tapi jika tidak, aku akan pastikan kau hidup bagai di neraka."

Mata Naruto menyipit tidak suka, kalau saja mereka tidak berada di tempat ramai ia pasti akan mengeluarkan banyak perkataan buruk saat ini.

"Maaf, Tuan Uchiha. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik." Kata Naruto tegas, menantang onyx yang kini memiliki sebuah emosi tidak terbaca, "Jika kau ingin bermain, lebih ba –"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah menariknya dan menyambar bibir ranumnya untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah merenggut ciuman pertamanya, sekarang Sasuke pun harus kembali merebut kesucian bibirnya, tepat di depan khalayak ramai.

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar, rasa jijik yang menyelimuti dirinya membuat gadis itu mendorong Sasuke kuat dan melayangkan sebuah tamparan kuat ke wajah tampan sang Uchiha.

**PLAAAK!**

Semua yang melihat, yang tadi terbelalak kini semakin menatap horror ketika Uchiha yang terhormat kini tertolehkan ke samping setelah mendapat tamparan keras. Semua menahan nafas ketika bungsu Uchiha itu kembali berdiri tegak, memperlihatkan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, seolah itu sama sekali bukan masalah.

Rasa marah seolah mendominasi para penggemar Sasuke, gadis yang telah mendapatkan bibir lelaki tampan itu telah berani melukai pangeran mereka? Berani sekali.

Tanpa semua orang sadari, Sasuke menggerakkan bibirnya, membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Naruto seorang.

"Got you."

Seringai kejam yang terlukis di wajah indah itu membuat Naruto merasakan sebuah pertanda buruk, tapi belum kesadaran muncul di benaknya, ratusan suara penuh amarah telah berteriak kepadanya.

"PEREMPUAN SIALAAAAAAAAN!"

**TBC.**

**)3( bhuuu... gomen ne, minna-tachi... feelnya ndak dapet...**

**Di komen kemayen ada yang bilang ini dari JYJ... emang benel.. So So JYJ... kepengen bikin dari liriknya, kayak summary... maka jadi fict gaje ini '3' ...**

**Untuk yang bertanya lemon... lemonnya masih di pasar, belum kebeli #plak alias, lemonnya akan mengikuti alur... **

**Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan baca, review, favorit dan follow... Saya sangat berterimakasih #Ojigi**

**Nah... minna-tachi...**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

"**SO SO"**

**By. Akihiko Fukuda 71**

**SasuFemNaru**

**Rate T-M (Bisa berubah kapanpun)**

**GENRE  
>Romance, HurtComfort Gagal, Nyan Nyan Type.**

**NOTE  
>Gaje alias gak jelas, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran, OOC akut, EYD berantakan, bahasa ndak enak dibaca. Sisuk sisuk sakit perut nang emam sambel #plak<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terdapat sebuah apartemen sederhana dengan kualitas yang bisa dibilang buruk di kawasan perumahan daerah utara Konoha. Apartemen itu memiliki 3 lantai dengan total 4 kamar per lantai, catnya yang berwarna hijau tua sudah lama mengelupas dan memperlihatkan warna kelabu dari pelapisan semennya, besi tangga yang digunakan untuk pengantar ke lantai atas juga sudah berkarat, bahkan bau besi tua bisa tercium ketika mendakinya.

Apartemen itu memang jelek dan sudah tua, namun nyaman untuk ditinggali, karena memang sang indung semang adalah seorang wanita tua baik hati yang Cuma menyewakan kamar karena tak ingin menjual tanah peninggalan suaminya. Tak banyak yang ingin tinggal di sana, tapi setidaknya nenek tua itu masih punya uang pensiunan dan tambahan sewa apartemen untuk membiayai kehidupan sehari-harinya, dia juga masih mendapat kiriman uang dari anaknya.

Naruto yang tidak punya cukup uang untuk menyewa apartemen lain pun tinggal di apartemen milik nenek Chiyo, ia juga mengurus nenek tua renta itu karena menurutnya nenek yang keluarganya berada jauh di Suna itu akan sangat kepayahan mengurus segala keperluannya sendiri. Sebenarnya, entah sudah berapa kali anak nenek Chiyo mengajak wanita tua itu untuk tinggal bersama di kota sebelah, tapi sang nenek selalu bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal, padahal apartemennya sungguh sudah perlu dihancurkan dan dijual. Akan tetapi, mengenyampingkan semua itu, Naruto senang bisa tinggal bersama nenek berumur 82 tahun itu –ia sudah mengenal nenek Chiyo sejak kecil, karena ia dan ibunya yang sudah meninggal telah tinggal di apartemen itu sejak dulu, dan saat ibunya meninggal, nenek Chiyo-lah yang mengurusnya dan menganggapnya seperti cucu sendiri. Awalnya nenek itu tak meminta Naruto untuk membayar apapun, namun setelah Naruto menginjak umur 13 tahun, gadis pirang itu memutuskan untuk berkerja sendiri dan membayar semua yang seharusnya ia bayar. Ia tak mau merepotkan lebih banyak.

"Naruto, airnya..."

Suara serak dari seorang wanita lanjut usia membuat Naruto terkesiap dan menyadarkan gadis bersurai keemasan itu dari lamunannya, ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sang nenek menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Buru-buru Naruto meletakkan pisau di genggamannya dan beralih pada ketel yang terus-terusan berbunyi –tadi ia bermaksud membuat teh hangat untuk sang nenek.

"Kau tidak apa, Naru-chan?" tanya nenek Chiyo yang kini berjalan lambat menghampiri cucu angkatnya.

"Ah, iya... Aku baik-baik saja, nek... " ucap Naruto agak kikuk seraya menuangkan air panas dari ketel ke dalam termos, "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan pelajaran untuk besok."

"Benarkah?"

"Sungguh."

Tepukan pelan di bahunya membuat Naruto menoleh dengan tampang bingung, apalagi ketika nenek Chiyo memberikannya sebuah senyuman lembut.

"Setua apapun aku, tentu aku bisa tahu bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya." Ujar nenek tua itu lembut, membuat inner Naruto langsung tercengang. "Jika ada masalah, seharusnya kau ceritakan padaku."

Nenek Chiyo memang wanita cerdas, Naruto mengakui itu, namun ia tak menyangka bahwa sang nenek bisa membacanya sejelas itu. Karena tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, Naruto pun memilih bungkam.

"Oya, minggu depan Gaa-chan akan datang kemari." Nenek Chiyo berucap sambil berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke bantal duduknya di ruangan tengah.

"Oh? Cucu nenek? Orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Naruto, telah melupakan perasaan gelisah yang tadi menghinggapinya.

"Dia anak yang baik dan pendiam, ia juga sangat pemalu dan manis. Dia sangat menggemaskan. Dia lama berada di negeri orang dan baru kembali sebulan lalu. Bimbing dia selama berada di sini ya, Naru-chan..."

"Tentu saja, Nek..."

Melihat senyuman yang memancarkan kebahagiaan di wajah tua nenek Chiyo mau tak mau membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum. Sudah lama rasanya ia tak melihat sang nenek seperti ini, ia jadi merasa ikut bahagia sekarang. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mengenai kejadian di sekolah yang sejak tadi menghantuinya pun hilang tak berbekas, padahal kejadian siang tadi akan mengancam kehidupan sekolahnya untuk ke depannya. Yah... lebih baik tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkanlah., hanya akan menambah beban saja.

.

.

.

.

.

**8 jam sebelumnya...**

"PEREMPUAN SIALAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Para wanita yang menjadi fans berat Sasuke secara berbarengan berlari menuju tempat di mana Naruto berada, hasrat untuk memukul wanita itu begitu besar dan tak terbendung. Rasa cemburu dan amarah tatkala melihat sang idola berciuman dan ditampar oleh seorang wanita yang tak lebih dari perempuan murahan, seakan mencincang harga diri mereka. Oleh karena itu, setidaknya mereka harus bisa menorehkan satu atau dua luka pada wanita sombong itu, walau Cuma satu senti pun tak masalah.

Naruto sendiri sudah siap siaga, meski kini Kimimaro juga menghampirinya untuk membuat tameng. Ia meminta lelaki berambut silver itu untuk enyah saja, mengingat Kimimaro bukanlah orang yang tangguh, apalagi dia seorang lelaki, memukul perempuan bukanlah hal baik. Lebih baik dirinya saja yang menanggung akibatnya nanti, toh ia tak mau menjadi bulan-bulanan tanpa perlawanan.

"BERHENTI!"

Sebuah suara bass yang asing –bagi Naruto –memecah keributan di dalam aula olahraga, menghentikan langkah para gadis yang termakan emosi, dan mengarahkan perhatian pada sosok bersurai kemerahan yang kini berada di hadapan Naruto –memunggungi si pirang dengan mata ruby yang menatap nyalang pada sekumpulan gadis penggemar Sasuke.

"APA YANG KALIAN PIKIR AKAN KALIAN LAKUKAN!?"

"Ku..."

"Kurama-sama..."

Para perempuan membelalakkan mata, tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Kenapa Kurama Namikaze menghentikan mereka?

"Jangan menyerang orang lain keroyokan seperti ini. Padahal kalian perempuan, malah kalian terlihat begini barbar. Dasar menjijikan. Kalian lihat dengan jelas di mana kesalahannya, jangan asal menilai, dasar kalian buta." Ujar Kurama seraya melipat tangan di depan dada, sedikit melirik wajah para gadis yang sontak menundukkan kepala mereka dengan berbagai eskpresi. "Sekali lagi kalian bertindak buruk pada gadis ini , maka kalian akan tahu ganjarannya."

"Ku –Kurama-sama..."

Kurama berbalik, seolah tak mendengar suara para gadis yang biasa memujanya itu menjadi ciut dan sumbang, ia malah melenggang pergi bersama anak-anak kelas bisnis lain, sementara Sasuke yang jadi biang kerok Cuma menghapus bekas darah di bibirnya lalu ikut pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun. Ya, bahkan meski Sasuke tak memprovokasi lebih jauh, ia tahu bagaimana nasib gadis pirang itu selanjutnya.

Tak membuang waktu, Kimimaro langsung menyambar tangan Naruto dan menyeret gadis pirang itu untuk segera kembali ke kelas sebelum kembali menjadi pusat amarah para putri Konoha. Untung saja tadi ada si Namikaze yang telah menjinakan gadis-gadis liar itu, kalau tidak, ia tak yakin masih bisa melihat gadis pirang yang telah lama memikat hatinya ini lagi.

**End of flashback.**

.

.

.

.

Ketika Sasuke dan teman-temannya datang ke sekolah esok harinya, ia menyadari bahwa tak ada perubahan yang berarti terhadap dirinya. Ia masih seorang Uchiha yang sangat dipuja –jelas saja –mata para gadis masih berkilat penuh nafsu ketika menyorotnya lapar, ia juga masih menjadi idola number one di sekolah. Yah, ia memang memperkirakan ini, takkan ada yang berubah, melainkan ada yang akan menjadi semakin parah. Benak Sasuke pun menyeringai.

Sang Uchiha muda tahu jelas bahwa Naruto sangat dibenci, bahkan jika perempuan itu telah mengisolasi diri sehingga tak banyak berjumpa dengan kelompok sosial sekolah ini, ia tetap menjadi bahan gunjingan dan dibenci dalam bayangan. Setelah apa yang Sasuke lakukan, prediksi yang muncul adalah kehidupan yang semakin pahit bagi gadis pirang sombong itu. Entah apa yang sedang merasukinya, tapi Sasuke merasa sangat menggebu-gebu, mungkin ia ingin sekali melihat manik musim panas itu terisi oleh rasa takut untuk sekali saja.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?"

Sahutan dari Kurama menghembuskan lamunan Sasuke ke udara, membuat lelaki raven itu sedikit mendengus, dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa ia mengalihkan pandangan dari ke luar jendela menjadi kepada sosok Namikaze Kurama yang memberikan pandangan tidak enak –bahkan untuk seorang Sasuke.

"Hn..." Sasuke Cuma menanggapi tidak niat.

Kurama memutar bola matanya, "Kau bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Aku tahu kau bukan tipe yang mudah terpikat dengan gadis. Tapi sikapmu kemarin, jelas-jelas kau suka dengan perempuan itu." ucapnya seolah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke memang harus diklarifikasikan sampai sejelas-jelasnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab ketus Sasuke yang kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke luar ruangan.

"Tapi, apa yang Kurama bilang memang benar, Sasuke. Apa kau terlibat sesuatu dengan si Uzumaki? Kau sengaja mem-bully-nya kan?" celetuk Kiba –menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya bermain biliar.

Keingintahuan orang memang sangat mengganggu, pikir Sasuke kesal.

"Hei, Sasuke... kau tidak mau bilang?" Kurama mendesak dengan pandangan yang menyipit, seolah menyelidik sedikit saja sikap berbeda sang raven –tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan respon yang berarti, sehingga ia mendesah keras, "Oke, terserah kau saja..."

"Mendokusai, Kurama... kau juga bersikap aneh..." sahut Shikamaru dari ujung kanan ruangan, lelaki berambut nanas itu menggeliat melakukan perenggangan setelah sedikit melanjutkan tidurnya tadi. Tapi, meski sikapnya begini malas, otaknya sangat cerdas dan tajam, melakukan investigasi bahkan dengan bahkan yang sangat sedikit bukanlah masalah baginya. Makanya, dengan mudah ia menangkap perubahan sikap si Namikaze merah.

"Aku tidak bersikap aneh, Shika..." Kurama mendengus pelan, "Aku hanya ingin tahu saja..."

"Ya ya ya ya ya..." kali ini Shikamaru berucap sambil menguap, kemudian melangkahkan kaki demi mendapat secangkir kopi dari konter, "Sasuke Cuma sedang tertarik pada perempuan itu..."

"Oh bagus. Aku juga bisa melihatnya." Timpal Sasori, melupakan sejenak boneka yang tengah ia pasangi tali.

"Ah? Kau juga tertarik ya, Sasuke?" Kiba yang baru sadar langsung bertanya dengan menggebu, membuat teman-temannya yang lain melengos.

Sasuke sendiri tak memberikan jawaban sejak tadi, ia bahkan tetap cuek seolah tak mendengar satu nada pun di udara. Manik kelamnya Cuma menatap bosan pada gerbang sekolah, mengamati sosok yang silir berganti memasuki halaman sekolah. Ia menanti sosok keemasan yang masih menjadi momok di tiap tidurnya, bahkan meski setelah ia kembali membuat kontak, sosok itu malah semakin kuat menghantuinya.

"Oh, oke. Biarkan saja maunya dia apa. Aku sudah tak ingin tahu lagi." Namikaze merah berkata ketus, lalu menyambar sebuah buku dari rak besar dan membacanya acak –ia butuh pengalih perhatian agar tidak emosi dan menghancurkan isi ruangan seperti terakhir kalinya. Ia sudah dewasa, sudah harus bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Ruangan kembali diam, dengan Shikamaru yang tertidur, Sasori yang berkerja, Kiba yang bermain ponsel, Kurama yang mulai larut membaca, dan Sasuke yang masih setia dengan posisinya. Tanpa ada yang tahu, mata Sasuke sedikit melebar ketika orang yang ia nantikan telah datang dengan langkah yang tak goyah, berjalan masih dengan dagu terangkat, seolah dunia ia yang memiliki. Sasuke tahu, Uzumaki Naruto bukan gadis lemah, bahkan dari sejak bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, ia telah mengetahuinya. Mata biru shappire yang teduh itu memancarkan berbagai emosi yang tak terjangkau, menariknya ke dalam pesona tak terbendung sang Uzumaki. Sosok yang bagai emas berkilauannya pun telah ikut menjaringnya, ia bagai dewi, mengusik kehidupannya yang teratur dan dilindungi aturannya sendiri. Kali ini ia mau membalas dendam, ia mau hidup gadis mempesona itu ikut tak seimbang, ia mau gadis itu tak bisa tidur dalam bayangnya, ia mau gadis itu terus memikirkannya. Dan ia mau gadis itu tunduk padanya. Sasuke ingin menghilangkan emosi indah di mata itu, sehingga penderitaannya tiap malam akan berkurang, setidaknya itulah yang selama ini sedang ia perjuangkan. Ia ingin hidupnya kembali normal seperti dulu –tidak menyiksanya seperti sekarang.

Manik ruby bergerak pelan ke samping, melirik sosok raven di dekat jendela yang masih mengawasi keadaan di luar dengan sorot yang tajam –tanpa sepengetahuan si pemilik. Sedikitnya Kurama tahu bahwa yang ditunggu temannya telah tiba, dan ia tak mau merusak fantasi yang tengah berjalan di kepala teman chikken butt-nya itu. Ia sendiri juga sedang dalam keadaan yang sama, memikirkan gadis asing yang membuatnya bungkam ketika melihat sosoknya. Tak berbekal pengetahuan apapun, dan hanya mengandalkan insting semata, ia melindungi gadis itu –bukan karena dia mau, namun refleksnya bergerak sebelum ia sempat berfikir. Ia jelas mengerti dengan sikapnya sendiri, meski berkali-kali egonya menolak untuk mengakui, tapi gadis itu mirip sekali dengan sosok yang ia kenal –bahkan setelah hidup selama ini, baru kali ini ia menemukan orang yang sangat mirip dengan sosok besar ayahnya. Ya, baru kali ini, dan dia menjadi sangat bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lihat gadis murahan itu, dia masih berani datang ke sekolah!" terdengar cemoohan dari salah seorang siswi yang menghentikan langkah di halaman depan sekolah, tak lagi berniat melanjutkan perjalanan ke dalam kelas, atau mungkin berburu para idola sekolah, dan kalau beruntung mendapatkan beberapa foto candid dari kelima anggota.

"Ah, menjijikan sekali. Aku rasa aku akan alergi." Sambung siswi satu lagi dengan gaya merinding yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa dia tidak tahu malu? Dasar binatang rendahan."

"Kalau bukan karena Kurama-sama melarang kita, maka sudah kuhajar muka sok cantiknya itu."

"Ah~ benar-benar muak melihatnya."

Komentar-komentar pedas terus meluncur dari bibir-bibir berpoles lipstick berbagai merek, bahkan dengan gerakan anggun bibir-bibir itu mengeluarkan kata-kata tak sedap. Sementara itu, objek cemoohan mereka malah berjalan semakin jauh, seolah tak mengindahkan keberadaan mereka.

Para siswa pun masih memandang sosok populer-dengan-cara-berbeda itu sama seperti sebelumnya, bahkan tak berubah sejak gadis pirang itu masih baru menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Beberapa dari mereka pernah mencoba melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke, lalu berakhir lebih mengenaskan. Mereka tidak protes, karena entah mengapa, pada akhirnya mereka jadi menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri. Oh, pesona yang aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan itu langsung keluar dari mulut Kimimaro ketika Naruto memasuki ruang kelas. Kepala peraknya mendongak dari buku yang ia baca, lalu memperhatikan sosok teman sekelasnya yang nampak tak lecet sedikit pun. Kimimaro pun menghela nafas lega.

"Yah. Kukira ini berkat tuan Namikaze." Tukas Naruto seraya mengambil duduk di sebelah Kimimaro, mengabaikan tatapan penuh arti dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia tahu betul, mereka penasaran kenapa dirinya masih bernafas sampai saat ini, padahal SMA Konoha termasuk yang paling kejam jika menyangkut pembully-an.

"Hm... kemarin dia memang bertindak mencolok. Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa."

"Ya. Terima kasih."

Walau sikap Kimimaro terkesan diam dan tidak pedulian, ditambah wajahnya yang sukar berganti ekspresi –namun ia memiliki perasaan yang tulus, di mana sebuah kasih sayang di permukaan tak jadi keahliannya, melainkan ia simpan di dalam hati, kemudian akan ia tunjukkan jika memang perlu.

"Tapi, kau harus tetap berhati-hati, Naruto. Mereka bisa menyerangmu kapan saja."

Kimimaro menghentikan acara membacanya demi menoleh kepada gadis di sebelahnya, namun kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah memerah, lantaran gadis pirang yang memikat hati itu tersenyum begitu lembut kepadanya. Hey, ini pertama kalinya.

"Arigatou, Kimimaro."

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana ribut di pagi hari memang bukanlah hal yang asing, apalagi jika sudah menyangkut kelas berisikan gadis-gadis berisik yang siap sedia untuk melakukan gosip pagi. Mereka akan dengan senang hati membuka mulut dan mulai berdendang.

Kelas XI-A tidak termasuk ke dalam pengecualian, kelas berisikan 25 kepala itu bahkan lebih berisik dibandingkan dengan kelas-kelas lainnya. Kabar mengatakan bahwa di kelas itu ada beberapa siswi yang memang seorang bangsawan perempuan berkelas, hanya saja mereka memiliki kapasitas kata yang tak terbatas, sehingga agak tidak menyenangkan untuk berdekatan dengan mereka.

"Aku tak percaya! Berani-beraninya perempuan jalang itu menampar Sasuke-kun! Memangnya dia kira dia sehebat apa, huh!? Muka kampungan saja belagu!" seru Sakura Haruno –putri tunggal keluarga Haruno yang memiliki sebuah perusahaan di bidang kecantikan, memiliki perawakan sedang dengan rambut merah muda agak lembut dan mata emerald yang bersinar penuh ambisi. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa gadis ini memiliki jidat yang lebar, maka kerap kali ia mencoba menutupi keningnya sendiri, namun setelah mencoba beberapa kali dan tak mendapat hasil yang bagus, ia pun menyerah. Gadis ini adalah seorang pemuja abadi Sasuke Uchiha, ia telah berada di sekolah yang sama dengan lelaki itu sejak SD, lalu berangan untuk menjadi pengantinnya, sehingga membuatnya terus mengikuti ke mana pun lelaki raven itu pergi.

"Sungguh! Ingin rasanya kuhancurkan wajah sok cakepnya itu!" Kali ini Karin yang berkoar sambil menghancurkan sebuah bolpoin berhiaskan monokurobo di genggaman tangannya –tadi ia sedang menyalin PR bahasa inggris.

"Kalau saja Kurama sama tidak berkata demikian, maka sudah kubunuh orang itu." Sambung Ino di kursinya, memainkan sedikit surai pirang pucatnya dalam sela-sela jemari yang telah dipoles hiasan kuku.

"Benar. Perempuan brengsek seperti itu seharusnya dimusnahkan saja. Sudah miskin, pelacur pula." Mulut Sakura semakin mengatakan hal yang pedas, sehingga membuat penghuni kelas yang lain menyorotnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

"Teman-teman... sudahlah... jangan bicara buruk terus tentang Uzumaki-san... itu tidak baik..." celetuk Hinata Hyuuga sembari memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya bertabrakan, sementara amethyst-nya bergerak gelisah, tak sanggup menatap teman-temannya yang lain. Hyuuga Hinata adalah putri tunggal dan anak ke dua dari keluarga Hyuuga, keluarga yang masih menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai kebudayaan Jepang. Ia berprilaku layaknya tuan putri yang baik, dipadu dengan rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai indah serta postur tubuh yang terbilang menggiurkan, ia berhasil mendapatkan julukan sebagai 'hime'.

"Huuh... Hinata... kau terlalu baik..." ujar Sakura seraya menghela nafas berat, "Dia itu orang jahat tahu... Dia bahkan menampar Sasuke-kun..."

"Aku yakin dia tidak sengaja, Sakura-chan... dia kan juga perempuan seperti kita..." balas Hinata yang kini menunduk, wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia takut Sakura akan marah kepadanya.

"Dia perempuan, tapi tak punya kehormatan!" kata Karin sebal, kini mencari bolpoin baru dari dalam kotak pensil berukiran bunganya.

"Hei, cowok-cowok. Kalian juga bantulah kami memberi pelajaran pada perempuan jalang itu!" sahut Ino, meminta perhatian pada para siswa yang sibuk dengan kegiatan bermain sebelum belajar mereka.

Para siswa menoleh dengan wajah yang tidak menunjukkan rasa tertarik.

"Masa bodo dengan urusan kalian. Kami tidak ikut." Jawab Sai Shimura dengan senyuman palsunya. Lelaki berwajah tampan yang memiliki kulit pucat ini sebenarnya masih kerabat jauh Uchiha, tapi karena ia sudah tak termasuk dalam Uchiha, nilai kebangsawanannya pun kecil. "Lagipula, Uzumaki-san tak sama dengan kalian. Ia sangat cantik, sayang sekali jika membuatnya lecet."

"Apa kau bilang!?" Ino tersentak marah.

"Nah, yang dikatakan Sai memang benar. Kami tak mau melukainya." Celetuk Utakata seraya memainkan i-phone di tangannya, "Kalau kalian sebegitu membencinya ya silahkan, lakukan semau kalian. Toh, tak ada urusannya dengan kami."

Sakura mendecak sebal. "Kalian memang tidak berguna. Sialan."

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan... jangan marah-marah..." Hinata mengelus lembut punggung Sakura dengan senyuman lembut, "Aku yakin, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja..."

"Hinata..."

Sakura memeluk Hinata lembut, membiarkan rasa hangat mengalir di tubuhnya. Ino dan Karin yang melihatnya pun tersenyum, kemudian bergabung dalam acara peluk-memeluk pagi itu, sedangkan para siswa kembali dalam aktivitas mereka. Tak peduli.

.

.

.

.

.

Memang tak seperti yang Naruto bayangkan, namun nasibnya hari ini tak cukup baik. Memasuki toilet dengan air pel menumpahi kepalanya bukanlah hal baik, memberinya bau yang tidak sedap dan rasa gatal yang merambati tubuh. Ia pun memutuskan mandi di ruang ganti, dan pada akhirnya harus meminta bantuan Kimimaro untuk berjaga di luar lantaran banyak siswa yang nekad mengintipnya mandi. Sepulang sekolah pun Naruto harus bertemu dengan beberapa lelaki –yang katanya harus melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh padanya –dan membuatnya mengeluarkan tenaga demi menghabisi mereka. Ini mudah, namun menyebalkan.

Sekarang, untuk puncak hari ini –yang mana masa pem-bully-annya baru saja akan dimulai –ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke di jalanan sepi tempatnya membantu lelaki itu saat sedang mogok.

"Jadi, apa maumu sekarang?" tanya Naruto to the point, tak mau berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang berada di urutan nomor satu dalam daftar orang yang harus ia hindari.

Sasuke –yang bersender pada body lamborghini-nya –menoleh dengan gaya tenangnya, membiarkan dirinya terlihat begitu menawan.

"Hn..." Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dada, "Hari ini hanya sedikit masalah yang kau terima, bukan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang baginya tidak penting itu, melainkan menatap tajam lelaki brengsek yang nampak ingin bermain-main dengannya.

"Kau bisa tenang hari ini karena ultimatum Kurama, tapi selanjutnya tidak akan."

"Jadi, kau akan mengemis pada fans-fansmu?"

Ucapan Naruto menuai kerutan tidak suka dari Sasuke, dan lelaki itu meminta penjelasan melalui tatapannya.

"Aku tahu Kurama Namikaze tak kalah populer denganmu. Jika membandingkan wajah kalian, aku lebih memilih dirinya, penggemarnya pun sama banyak denganmu, meski nampaknya penggemarmu lebih fanatik. Dengan berkata bahwa selanjutnya aku tidak bisa tenang, apakah kau akan mengatakan pada seluruh murid Konoha bahwa ultimatum tuan Namikaze sebelumnya dibatalkan? Wah~ kentara sekali kau minta bantuan ya, Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya menahan emosi, rasa kesal secara spontan menguasai hatinya. Kenyataan bahwa gadis cantik di hadapannya ini sangat pintar sudah sangat menyebalkan, ditambah dengan nada mencemooh itu jadi mengganda. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ada rasa senang juga di dalam hatinya, entah apa maksud dari perasaan ini. Oh ya, mata itu. Mata sewarna langit itu saat ini sedang melihatnya, melihatnya dengan emosi yang hanya untuk dirinya. Mata itu kini berkilat, menghasilkan warna yang lebih indah lagi.

"Maaf saja, Naruto. Itu bukan cara mainku." Sasuke menyeringai, perlahan menghilangkan rasa kesalnya, "Akan kutunjukkan padamu nanti... dan ingatlah, aku yang akan membuatmu menyerah."

Naruto Cuma diam memandang onyx yang menyorot tanpa ragu.

"Uzumaki Naruto... selanjutnya, kau akan bertekuk lutut padaku..."

Malas menanggapi, Naruto masih tak bereaksi, sementara Sasuke pun bersikap tak terganggu. Tak lagi menunggu tanggapan dari si pirang, Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu masuk masih dengan gaya ala selebritisnya. Tak lama, logam sewarna hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkan Naruto masih di tempatnya berdiri, menatap tanpa emosi berarti pada jalanan yang terputus pada belokan.

"Sasuke Uchiha... seharusnya aku tidak menolongmu, ya..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**T^T berikan aku kritik dan saran.. yang pedes kripik maknyus juga gak papa... aku takut mengecewakan ToT ...**

**Bijimana chapter ini? Mengecewakan? Bikin kesal? Bijimana? Tumpahkan semuanya dalam kotak review... o maaf banyak meminta... saran dan kripik ne... tapi, jangan bashing ... huwee...**


End file.
